1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a shift register, and more particularly to a bi-directional shift register capable of performing bi-directional shift operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the current technology, most scan drivers are implemented by shift registers to provide scan signals, which are sequentially enabled along a first direction, to perform scan operation on a number of pixel rows of a pixel array. However, in many implementations, shift registers are expected to further flexibly provide the scan signals, which are sequentially enabled along a second direction opposite to the first direction. Thus, how to design a bi-directional shift register capable of flexibly performing shift operation along different directions in response to different control signals has become a focus to the manufacturers.